Tables Voluntarily Turned
by Ahrk
Summary: To see an upright, proud turian like Garrus fall apart in her hands... FemShepxGarrus. Warning: pegging. Rated M for obvious reasons.


Posted this a bit ago in the masskink meme (It's already buried in the last part, lol), and thought I'd bring it here. I have... no idea why this prompt grabbed hold of me, but it just flowed. It was crazy, and I personally think this is the hottest thing I've ever written so far.

Original prompt as follows:

_Maybe Shep has had some really enjoyable previous experiences and convinces Garrus to try it out, maybe this is a common turian practice that he's introducing to her, or maybe it's something that they've been doing for a while because they like it so much. I don't care what scenario you end up choosing, anon, I'd just really like to see Shep pegging Garrus and both of them enjoying it._

_Bonus points for jokes about how Shep's got junk bigger than anyone else's (why do you think I'm the one taking on the Reapers, huh?)._

.~.~.

Tables Voluntarily Turned

.~.~.

There was a period, for a while there, that Shepard believed her relationships would simply evolve from one kind of strange to another.

Having friendships with every species in the galaxy (well, most... vorcha were never nice, she even had a varren pet over one of those) meant that she was involved in a lot of alien politics and situations. Trusting most aliens over her own kind with certain knowledge and tasks, a certain scarred turian with her six, and, during their suicidal run against the Collectors, her literal back in her bedroom, she could see why many reporters loved to dig at her xenophilic tendencies.

Now, it hadn't been common knowledge (and it had better not, if her past lovers didn't want their teeth knocked out and their genitals stripped), but the Commander was open to many things. The occasional sex toy never bothered her, and if it wasn't used as a crutch for her release, she didn't mind it being used frequently in any escapade.

During her time in the military before the Blitz, she had shared an interesting liaison with a sergeant major in her training, and, if she had to name anyone with more interesting kinks than her, it would be him. It wasn't that he forced anything on her; just that he was open to experimenting. He would express interest in something, and they would usually act on it the next few times they fooled around. That was when she had learned the ins and outs of the hidden places a human man could be touched to send him flying into release. The sergeant major (last she had heard, he had been situated on Arcturus, and she severely hoped he hadn't been on it when the Reapers hit) was one of those men who didn't mind who was dominant in the bedroom. There were times he loved to take a seat back and let her run things. Most often, when she dominated him, it involved having him on all fours, his moans pushed into the pillow as she thrust into him from behind with a double sided. Shepard wondered if he had kept going for women partners, or had finally switched to males.

She hadn't been a dominating partner since her heroic efforts on Elysium. She was a bit worried that because of her promotions to N7 status and a shiny Commander rank, people who were interested in more than being friends would simply see the power going to her head in her private life.

No one on the first Normandy caught her interest - well, that was a lie, she had noticed Vakarian, but assumed he wasn't into humans - and that life had swiftly swept by, her missions keeping her mind occupied on more important matters than finding a sexual partner to work out her own fantasies on. Although, with the looks Alenko had been giving her before his death, she could have seen where that relationship would have gone.

And then a Reaper was killed, and so was she.

Being dead didn't seem so bad. She couldn't even recall what it felt like to _be _dead. Simply darkness. It was as if she had fallen asleep and woken up two years later. Alarms and mechs and bullets and Cerberus were hardly the wake up she expected, though. And the Illusive Man... he just better be thankful she didn't know his location. Those first few nights alone in her new cabin (it felt so large and empty and _who the fuck _decided an open window out into space over her bed was comforting for a person who died from being spaced?) she felt entirely lost. Her ship was gone, her crew was gone, her team... was dispersed. Suffice to say, she had more important things on her mind than release of a sexual nature. Abducted colonists, empty colonies, a race of aliens that boogeymen could take a lesson from. Oh yeah, she definitely had more important things to worry about.

And Archangel was Garrus.

Archangel was _Garrus_. Holy hell, where had that come from? What had two years without her wrought upon her darling rogue C-Sec agent? He wasn't clean like the white Citadel walls any longer. Omega had swathed him in the dirty side of anger and rage and badass. All his pain and guilt, all his unsung emotions that his face couldn't show, scarred as it was. She wanted it all. She wanted to take it away. To bring back what he was before her ship exploded. She wanted that innocence that she had seen when he had demanded to go along with her, to find Saren.

It wasn't such a stretch of the imagination to proposition him. Subtle hints from Chambers and Kasumi really hadn't helped. The little flare of green when the yeoman spoke of him should have tipped her off as to her feelings around her turian crew member. She had bled out most of his rage when Sidonis walked, and he seemed to calm down and revert to the man she remembered. His brash sarcasm was sorely missed.

That first time, before the relay, wasn't about introductions to sexual fantasies. It wasn't about learning what made each of them scream in ecstasy. It was about comfort, about closeness. She gripped him tight as he hovered over her, imagining this to be the last time she'd ever feel his rough skin, his plated thighs pressed against hers, his forehead scratching against her own. He wanted something to go right? Well, she'd give him that before they possibly died. If they made it back, and chances were slim they would, they'd see where it went beyond this.

Omega 4, and everything beyond it. Collectors and colonists dissolving and Normandy crew saved. Harbinger's booming voice,_ preserve Shepard's body_. Last stands and close calls and a _baby human Reaper, what the fuck_. That last desperate push and jump and Garrus caught her like she was going to leave him forever again.

They didn't have as long as she would have preferred, after all that. The Alliance calling her home to answer for the absolute travesty that was Aratoht. Stupid doctor, stupid indoctrinated fools. Three hundred thousand batarians dead, and no evidence to support her claim that it was Reapers. Only Hackett's trust in her words kept her from going under.

Six months. Six months alone, in well-kept conditions with plenty to eat, and a rather beautifully sculpted warden keeping an eye on her. Vega was scrumptious, she'll admit, and if she didn't have a thing for hard-plated aliens with scars, she'd make him act on all that heavy flirting. Just thinking about Garrus during her lockup sent her into a string of thoughts that made her keep her hands busy at night. The memories were more than enough, and Shepard wished she could have had a few more scrapes and claw marks to add to the rest before the impending doom arrived.

Earth was hit hard. Leaving her home planet behind was difficult, despite her childhood. It was her home regardless of whether she was fighting for her life before her teen years, and to see it burning caused a deep seated ball of rage and despair to settle in her gut.

Which only intensified as they watched the turian fleet getting decimated at Palaven.

She kept her facade calm and collected, but inside, she couldn't help but wonder if Garrus was down there, amongst the burning rubble and fighting for his life. Or if he was already dead. So when he strolled up with that swagger and held her hand in his, she couldn't help the smile she gave him, the one that spoke of words to be said later on, in the privacy of her cabin.

Apparently her turian had gone and made himself important enough to warrant being given special tasks by the Primarch, aside from helping her on the Normandy. She idly wondered what rank he was to warrant generals giving him sir. Whatever had happened during those six months apart, they certainly made up for it once she had made it clear that what they were wasn't a one time thing.

Now, they had a chance to take a bit and figure out what drove each other crazy. What worked and what didn't for their sexual appetites. She found out he liked rough fringe grabbing, complete with forcing his head back to expose his neck to her mouth. He found she enjoyed being in his lap, his maw clamped upon one of her breasts (gently, of course, he'd lose a mandible if he_ bit down_) while thrusting at just that odd angle that rubbed him along her inner back wall.

And then one night cycle, she'd forced herself on him. It wasn't anything major, but she did make him relinquish control as she sat atop his hips, forcing hers down rather roughly, even for turians. He had tried to move, but she had him pinned. His eyes got a little wild near the end, and she allowed him a small victory when he rolled them over to finish. Afterwards, cuddled together, he asked if she would do that again. Something about her exerting her rank over him, making him take orders. Their conversation eventually worked back to past experiences, and Shepard revealed her partners' intimate fantasies from her earlier years. Garrus had hummed, not shocked at all by the sergeant major's kink. After being out in the galaxy for most of her military life, she wasn't surprised when Garrus admitted that turian males sometimes found pleasure in each other for stress release. It wasn't a social faux pas to be with a person of the same gender in turian society; in fact, it was encouraged over accidental pregnancies between males and females. Less consequence. Plus, many female turians rarely ever left the home systems, so many men who didn't feel like branching out from their own species had to make do with what they had.

She asked Garrus if _he_ had ever sought out stress release with other males. He seemed a bit embarrassed, and rumbled that had Victus offered he would have, given the situation back at Palaven and Menae. She didn't fault him for it, since she had wondered if she would ever see him alive again. All the same though, her inner deviant grinned and filed that under _Bring Up In the Next Diplomatic Meeting._

But, that little conversation opened a window between two lives she didn't think would be bedfellows. Now, she found herself wondering how Garrus would look in the same positions she would force the sergeant major into, watch him come undone under her ministrations.

To see an upright, proud turian like Garrus fall apart in her hands... she couldn't find a double sided for dual chirality lovers fast enough. It was amazing what you could find in the back areas of the wards of the Citadel.

She had chosen a higher end model, one that sat the pronounced turian style dildo in the exact spot on her hips where a normal male turian's cock would be. The secondary dildo, under the harness, would fit snugly inside her; as an added bonus, it would match pace with her partner's piece - sensors in the extension would transmit speed and force. Her sex twinged at the idea of taking Garrus hard, much harder than she could with a human man. She had also opted for the largest size they had - while she didn't want to break Garrus' hips, she had a pleasant tingle at the thought that he would feel the effects long after the night was over.

Shepard's small message to Garrus' omnitool - _Got the equipment, care to come calibrate it with me?_ - sent butterflies flying all around her stomach. Would Garrus find this odd, in an alien lover? Would he find it difficult to share this with her, given her status and rank? They were already outside the boundaries of species, would this take it too far?

Her door dinged, and she took a deep breath.

.~.~.

Shepard hadn't been sure how they would begin their little endeavor, but she couldn't find reason to stop Garrus' tongue if her life depended on it. He had thrown down the wine bottle he had brought - _the good stuff_, she remembered - and seemed intent on driving her just a little crazy while she stood with her pants and underwear at her knees.

Gripping his shoulders, she tried to remain steady as he worked the plastic toy up her inner thigh and rubbed its tip along her entrance, coating it with her wetness. Although, she couldn't concentrate on that with that damn wicked tongue of his lashing her clit. She wouldn't whimper, she would not. _Oh hell_, her mind screamed, as the dildo went inside. He had managed that with her legs trapped, god, she loved this man.

The soft leather was buckled around her hips and ass, her breath panting as she stared down at that long fringe bobbing at her core.

Fuck, she knew she was blushing, but this was officially the hottest thing they had ever attempted. Well, yet, anyway. She had mental images of her turian lover and the newly instated primarch that would put Fornax to shame, and hopefully they wouldn't be adverse to the idea.

Okay, thinking about that was definitely not helping. She wrenched his head back with his fringe, enjoying his rough and slightly pained growl. Their eyes met, and she sent a big fucking hint with her nod towards the bed. And damn it, if Garrus gave her a sultry smirk like that during a live firefight, she'd drop her weapons and jump him. He wiggled the end of the dildo inside her, and she growled at him and pulled him up.

He fell back on the bed, all wiry limbs and beautiful plating and that wonderfully textured and ridged cock bouncing in front of him. Her left hand went to that, the other to her own mouth. Garrus watching her close her mouth over her fingers and moisten them as she stroked and squeezed him. His legs came up, knees bent, spread open, allowing her to climb up in between them, hovering.

Oh god, the noise he made when her fingers teased him. It was a soft keen, and she felt his hands coming up under his own hips. She leaned back to watch him grip his muscle and plating apart, exposing the opening her fingers were intent to get to. She burned this image into her brain, sure that there would be many more like it in the coming moments.

Her middle finger went first, probing gently and squirming in and spinning, feeling him. The heat was almost unbearable, hotter than his skin and plating and even his dick, but she wouldn't stop this for anything. She worked his cock to keep him occupied, teasing the tapered end and watching his muscular thighs twitch. Garrus had thrown his head back, eyes closed, panting softly, huffs escaping his throat when she would touch a sensitive area within him.

A second finger joined the first, and an experiment with curling them inside. A loud whore moan was his response. _Good god_, that was hot. Her walls had clenched around the toy inside her when he did that.

She worked her fingers in all the way to the juncture, making strong scissoring motions that sent him hissing and growling her name. The sub tones he was using were different, but she fucking liked them, cause they made him sound like he was begging. Timing it just so, she gave a firm thrust with her fingers while she leaned in with a grin and ran her tongue from base to tip on his cock.

He gave a surprised shout and she felt his cock twitch erratically under her muscle. She backed off, stalling her hand, letting him cool a bit. Wouldn't want this to end quickly. He could go multiple times, of course, but she wanted his first to be when she was fucking him.

She could sense the glare he had focused on her, and smiled down at him. He didn't want her to stop, but she wiggled her fingers in him and he lost the will to be angry.

A double tap to the side of his knee as she slipped her hand out had him moving, rising up and turning. He rose to his knees, his legs splayed on either side of hers. Pitching forward to rest his chest and shoulders on the mattress, he watched her with one piercing eye over the edge of his cowl. The muscles of his ass flexed, giving her an appreciative view of his opening as it winked.

On display, and all hers._ Fucking delicious_.

She grabbed his hips with her hands, digging her nails into the softer hide and smirking at his pleased growling. She moved up into place behind him, poking him with the toy, which she'd taken the liberty of coating with dextro safe lubricant while he had moved into position. He flexed once and relaxed, allowing the dildo to sit at his entrance while Shepard situated.

And then she's pushing in, and he's grunting at the sheer size. She takes it slow, letting him grow accustomed. His forehead went down into the mattress, his large digitigrade toes curling into the sheets when she slides almost to the hilt and sits there.

He's twitching and panting louder, his moans quiet as he adjusts, and it's almost impossible for her to look away from the sight of his body shivering, the muscles in his back under the plating tightening as he moves experimentally, testing the feel of the large piece inside his ass.

Shepard's eyes suddenly flutter, her mind too absorbed in glorious turian anatomy to remember that yes, the dildo inside _her_ is receiving the sensory data from the one inside _him_. And shit, she can't help the moan that escapes when he pushes himself back, but he didn't hear it over his own.

She holds herself steady, letting him move his own hips and get used to the girth. She peeks up at his face, the part she can see, and his eyes are closed tight; his mandible not trapped against the bed is flexing, in a good way she recognizes. He's giving these little moans she's never heard before, but wants to hear more of, and with louder volume. As if Garrus senses he's being watched, he opens one brilliant blue eye, now dark with pleasure and desire, and stares straight at her. _Fuck_, that look. He's partially lost in the feelings of this new experience, but there's that spirit of his that she loves and treasures in there too. Almost daring her to step it up, to take him further, to show what she can do for him. He's always taken anything she gave him, taken care of her, treated her like a person, a friend, a lover, a partner.

If she must label the piece of her that Garrus owns, she could proudly say it was her heart.

Shit, this wasn't the time for sentimental crap, not when she's butt-fucking her alien boyfriend.

She decides it's time to knock it up a notch, and grips his scaled hips tight. He blinks at her, and she takes the opportunity to smirk at him before she quickly slides back, nearly taking the dildo completely out, and forcefully pushing it back in.

Garrus loses it. His eye clamps shut and his mandible falls, she can see the twin trying to go with it, and he yells out a gasping cry. It's not one of pain, but of sheer _pleasure_. Shepard sets up a quick but gentle push and pull, her fingers resting in the grooves of his plating at his upper thighs and hips, her thumbs pushing on the muscles of his ass, splaying him wider so she could enjoy the show. His groaning rises in tempo and volume. The sensations from the dildo inside her are so damn amazing, to feel what she's giving Garrus is an excitement all its own.

His clawed hands grip into the sheets, ripping through those and down into the mattress itself, but she could care less. Cerberus, and now the Alliance, probably hadn't foreseen her bed seeing this kind of act being committed upon it. Maybe she should take a picture and have EDI send it to the Illusive Man, just to make his day worse. Maybe reply to Kai Leng with one, that fucking asshole.

Garrus is crying for her over and over, his shoulders rising and falling with each gasping breath he takes to renew his litany of her name and _Spirits_ and _yes_ and for fuck's sake she should be recording this, it's so damn hot.

"She-Shepard, stop, stop!"

She shudders to a full pause, her eyes wide with surprise. She thought he was enjoying this, was she wrong? Maybe she didn't understand turians as much as she thought.

He's panting, catching his breath as best he can, and she just now notices her breathing matches his. He finally cracks his eye open and sees her panicked look. A breathy chuckle follows, and he smiles at her, pleasurable rumbles all over his sub harmonics.

"I want to face you."

Okay_, fuck_. She was going to marry this man. So hot and dangerous and respectful and powerful. How did she _ever_ let Garrus pass by on the first Normandy?

She gently removes herself from him, watching his asshole close slightly as he stays in that position for a minute, gathering the strength back in his limbs. With a grunt, he slides his legs back and drops his hips to the bed, his body rolling to his side. Shepard crawls forward on the bed next to him, thinking he may want to lay side by side, facing each other this way.

He shakes his head to her silent question and grabs her, pushing her onto her back and rising over her.

_Oh holy spirits of Palaven_, he was going to ride her. She can only stare in heated lust as he drops to a crouch over her hips, his spurs pronounced and pointed upwards just as his cock is between his legs. She whispers his name in slight awe and so much arousal, and he can only smile, his eyes lidded in that loving way he reserves for her alone.

He reaches between his thighs to grip the dildo, which senses the feeling and transmits to her own, which in turn causes her to groan. One knee drops, and he's working himself back onto the piece, his eyes falling shut with concentration as he stretches himself all over again. She reaches out her hands to assist him, but he slaps them away. He shakes his head once, firmly. Alright, so this is his part of the show.

She brings her own thighs up to support his back as he fully sinks down on her, his knees coming up so his feet rest on the bed. He's spread out for her, like a delicious feast for the eyes, the phallic toy almost completely gone up inside him. He leans back, taking the weight off her body and onto his hands as he begins.

He's thrown his head back to rest on his cowl, his panting aimed towards the window above her bed, mandibles flared wide with his jaw open. That lovely cock of his is following his hips, slapping against her stomach teasingly on every downward thrust. She wants to take a picture of this, a beautiful display of her most treasured person in the whole universe.

She grips a handful of his inner thigh in one hand, forcing his legs wider apart, appreciating the subvocal keen that's begun in his throat as the muscles of his ass tighten around the dildo. She couldn't help her gasping cry of his name as her own pleasure increased inside her cunt from her piece. Her other hand traps his dick, squeezing in that way he likes right at the juncture of his plating and connecting tissue. That only spurs him on, his moans loud and dual-toned and sending amazing shivers down her spine.

His first orgasm hits during this. Hot turian cum splashes on his stomach and abdomen, a bit dripping down his cockhead and coating her hand in heat and stickiness. It doesn't slow him down, his hips still rising and falling; she removes her hand, remembering the sensitivity of his dick post-climax makes it nearly painful for him. His cock softens slightly, still dripping cum onto her stomach. He'll recover quickly, so in the meantime, she grasps his ankles on either side of her, soaking in the feelings generated in her womanhood by the dildo while he continues.

Either her translator is glitching, or he's dissolved into incoherently gasping words that even another turian wouldn't be able to understand. She watches the cum splattered on him earlier sliding down from his stomach and between the ridges of his abdominal plating, and raises a hand to smear it, enjoying the glistening sheen it puts on him.

Garrus whines in the back of his throat, and she notices his cock is pulsing and hard once again. She looks up, and he's staring at her. Or he's trying to, if his eyes weren't unfocused and hazy. His irises have gone all smoky, like shaded glass. _So fucking hot_ is all her mind can think as she watches.

The pace he's at, it would get him off again, but she wants to test the limits of his endurance and control. She wants to hear him scream. In a surprising display of strength on her part, she pulls his ankles up, breaking his foothold over her and seating him heavily on her abdomen. The breath whooshes out of her in a grunt, alongside his startled yell of pleasure as he's fully impaled on the dildo.

"Shep- what-" he manages to stutter as she continues her alteration, grasping his thighs against her arms as she rolls them both, forcing him onto his back, his hips raised high and trapped against her own. Now he's stuck looking up at her as she kneels, gripping a hand under his ass to keep him pinned against her.

She heaves one of his legs over her shoulder, his spur resting against her back, his other leg thrown over her arm holding him in place as she gives a heavy thrust, pushing deep. Oh, that moan was _so worth it_. His hands are splayed out on either side, and those talons are ruining her bed again.

She pistons her hips rapidly against his, eager to see him come undone. She'd held the sergeant major in this position before, but it was never this hot. She'd never seen Garrus lost in pleasure like this, his eyes shut tight, his mandibles quivering as he gasps her given name - now she _knows_ it must be good, he doesn't use her first name unless he's _really_ feeling it - she closes her hand around his cock, fisting him fast with a strong grip. She can barely concentrate herself, the rough pace she has going into Garrus is also transmitting to her own. He throws his arms up over his head, claws ripping her pillows as his subvocals start to shriek - the back of her mind mourns the pillows, but _who gives a shit really _- and as she works her hand over his tip, he finally lets loose a loud dual toned scream, his cum spurting down his body along his stomach and chest, his legs locked and twitching like mad.

Shepard slows to a stop, breathing heavily from exertion and arousal. She's still fired up, but she can tell Garrus has had enough. His chest heaves, hips twitching every few seconds as another release of semen drips down his cock onto her hand. She pulls her hips away cautiously, watching him wince as she slips out. She might have gone a bit overboard, but if he had really wanted her to stop, he would have. She settles his hips on the bed with care, sharing his relief when he sighed.

Unbuckling the harness, she slips the toy out of her, throwing it over the side of the bed. Garrus hasn't moved except to lay his arms out to his sides, his face calm despite his still rapid breathing. She smiles, enjoying that peaceful look he has. She slumps forward on him, head laying on his chest, not caring about the stickiness between them. He groans with a smile, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, I'm sure there's a 'stick in your ass' joke here somewhere," he rumbles, eyes still closed.

Shepard laughs, not able to stop the wide grin growing on her face. "It would be an interesting show beating someone to death with that thing."

His stomach bounces her up and down as he wheezes a chuckle in return.

"So..." she trails off, idly tracing a finger along his cowl. _How was it_, she wants to ask, but it's probably a stupid question by this point.

He does that nuzzling thing into the top of her head she likes, and she raises up to see his eyes open. Her answer is in his look. She gives him that smile that she only ever does to him, and drops her head back against his body, sighing.

After a few minutes of him stroking his talons up and down her back, which feels incredible by the way, she finally remembers something from earlier, a delicious mental image that she wants to see come to life.

"Garrus," she starts. He had started to doze off, but hummed at her to continue. "About Victus..."

.~.~.

There is going to be a second part, which I'll post in the kinkmeme first while I finish it. Hope you guys check in and find it :D


End file.
